


A perfect first time

by lovetapeficfest, satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Canon Compliant, Confused Chanyeol, Dry Humping, Experienced Baekhyun, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Shy Chanyeol, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vanilla, Virginity, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun has always respected his boyfriend's choice, he never pressured him. Now Chanyeol feels finally ready and Baekhyun will make sure that his first time is going to be perfect, making him feel special, praised and loved.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	A perfect first time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V194
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hello and thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope you will like it!

Chanyeol has never made a secret of it. Even before dating, even before being together, as lovers, when they still were friends, they talked about it.

Talking about sex it’s a common topic, and that evening Chanyeol trusted Baekhyun enough to tell him that he was virgin, even if he had had few partners, they have never reached that step of the relationship.

“ It’s not a thing to be ashamed of, Chanyeol” said Baekhyun when he noticed that Chanyeol was embarrassed.

“ I’m not ashamed, I mean i don’t regret my choices, but…I’m just very curious.”

“ I hope your first time will be great Chanyeol, you deserve a person who understands you and will make you feel good, you’ll see. Having sex is great, but having it with someone who really cares about you it’s even better! When it happens, you’ll tell me, I want to know every detail!” he said laughing.

Back then he would have never thought that Chanyeol’s first time would have been him, his best friend.

They didn’t take long to understand that their deep friendship hid an even deeper feeling. Baekhyun would have never forgotten that day, they were on the couch, Chanyeol chose what to watch and they were sitting so close to each other, but they were used to it. They’ve always been very touchy and clingy, sometimes the others said that they were soulmates.

They were so right.

Chanyeol was talking, he didn’t remember about what, probably about a new hobby. He was looking at him, he wasn’t really listening, he was distracted by Chanyeol’s mouth while he was talking.

A few seconds later, he was kissing him.

When he realized what he had just done, he thought that Chanyeol was going to push him away, so he was going to interrupt the kiss, with the fear to have just ruined a friendship, when Chanyeol grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer to him, kissing him back.

When he interrupted the kiss, he looked at Chanyeol. His cheeks were so red.

“ I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

“ I’m not, Baekhyun.”

“ Does it mean that…”

“ You can kiss me again, please.”

They spent hours and hours kissing, just kissing, but it was heaven.

Chanyeol’s lips were so soft and sweet, they kissed till their lips were red and swollen.

“ Let’s go to bed” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“ B-Baekhyun, but i…well….”

He felt so guilty! He didn’t mean that, he just wanted to go to sleep, but poor Chanyeol thought that he just asked him to have sex.

“ No No Chanyeol, I didn’t mean that!” he said, caressing his face.

“ It’s not that I don’t want to, but…I don’t think I'm ready. I didn’t even expect this to happen, but I'm happy it happened” he said shyly, smiling.

“ Me too, me too. Let’s go to bed, to sleep, ok?”

They had shared a room and sometimes even the bed in the past, but sleeping hugging each other after an intense make-out session, it was a whole other story.

Baekhyun fell asleep with Chanyeol’s arms around his tiny waist.

Two things woke him up the following morning.

Chanyeol’s hair tickling his nose and the feeling of his ass against his morning boner.

He fell asleep between his arms, he woke up with Chanyeol between his.

Was Chanyeol awake?

He felt guilty for what was happening, but he couldn’t help himself and the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t still didn’t help him.

“ Chanyeol” he whispered in his ear.

“ I’m sorry” softly whispered the other.

“ No no don’t be, it’s…natural, I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable.”

“ I’m not Baekhyun, because it’s you.”

Chanyeol turned around to face him.

He was heavily breathing.

“ You’re so beautiful, Chanyeol.”

He kissed him.

That kiss was different. It was deeper.

With his surprise, Chanyeol was now over him.

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s head, pulling him closer to him, devouring his mouth.

Chanyeol’s hands were touching him, over his shirt and then under it, he shivered at the feeling of his big hands on his body.

“ My sweet Chanyeol.”

He was grinding on him, he could feel it.

He couldn’t resist and he slipped a hand between their bodies, till he reached Chanyeol’s crotch. As soon as he touched him, Chanyeol moaned.

He loved Chanyeol’s voice, his favorite voice, when he sang, when he talked. He had to expect that his moans were also so beautiful.

“ B-Baekhyun.”

His voice was deeper, so deep that it turned him on even more.

His hand moved faster, Chanyeol was riding him, desperately, with their clothes still on.

“ Baekhyun!” he cried out, he was so close to cum.

“ I know, it’s ok, don’t worry” he said, kissing his head.

Chanyeol cum with a loud moan, he could feel the wet stain on his pants.

He also cum, almost untouched.

“ Wow” he exclaimed when Chanyeol rolled beside him.

He looked at him and his heart melted when he noticed that Chanyeol couldn’t look at him in the eyes, he was staring at the other side, his red cheeks and messy hair made him even cuter.

“ Hey, Chanyeol.”

“ That was so awkward, I’m embarrassed!”

“ Oh god, are you crying? No no, look at me please!”

Since Chanyeol didn’t seem to want to turn around and talk with him, he jumped on him, cupping his face.

“ It wasn’t awkward, it was sexy and I loved it! I felt good, did you feel good?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ That is what matters, ok?”

“ I’m sorry I can give you just that, for now, it’s not that I don’t want to but…”

“ Chanyeol, I love you, of course I want to have sex with you, I had a little taste and I loved it, but we have time, there is no rush. I’m your friend, before being your boyfriend and I will be forever here for you, to listen to you, ok? Now, why don’t you go to take a shower?”

“ I love you!”

Baekhyun kissed him.

Months passed from all that and Baekhyun couldn’t believe how he was more and more in love with Chanyeol every day.

He was really his soulmate.

They shared everything, from hard to beautiful moments, they were always there for each other, the fact that they were now a couple didn’t cancel the fact that they were friends first.

The kisses were great, the handjobs too. They had seen each other naked before, but now it was different.

Chanyeol’s body was made to be worshipped and he loved showering him with kisses and touching him, till Chanyeol was a moaning mess under him, begging to cum.

Chanyeol was inexperienced but he learned faster, as always, and Baekhyun loved how he touched him, he knew where to put his hands, the right spots on his body to make him feel good.

He’d have loved to go further, to have sex with him. He wanted to make him feel good, to feel close to him in every possible way and he knew that Chanyeol also wanted it, but he wanted to wait for him to be ready.

Often Chanyeol thought that the lack of sex in their relationship could ruin it and he was happy that he shared with him his fear, because he always assured him that it wasn’t like that, that it was a ridiculous fear.

“ Chanyeol, you give me everything I need, really, it’s ok!” he always told him.

Whenever they had a concert or a schedule once at the dorm they were always so tired, they usually took a shower, ate something if they weren’t too sleepy and then they fell asleep, sometimes in their own bed, sometimes together.

That night they’ve just come back after a show, Baekhyun was so tired, after a dinner all together and a goodnight kiss to Chanyeol in the corridor, he went straight to his bed. He loved sleeping naked, but since he moved to the dorm and shared the room, he had to abandon that habit, that night he was alone since almost all of the guys left for a late drink to celebrate a win, so as soon as he laid on the bed, he took his clothes off.

He had just covered his naked body with the blanket when someone entered the door.

“ Oh come on!” he exclaimed, thinking that the guys were already back and he had to wear his pajamas.

“ Hey, it’s me” said a deep soft voice that he loved.

“ Chanyeol? I thought you were already sleeping!”

“I can’t sleep.”

“ Come here, you big boy!”

He touched the bed, inviting his boyfriend to lay down with him.

He remembered that he was naked, just when Chanyeol laid beside him, under the blanket, and exclaimed, blushing: “ Y-you’re naked!”

“ Yes, sorry, I prefer to sleep like this, when I’m alone.”

“ I didn’t know it.”

“ I feel more…cool, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, let me get dressed.”

He was leaving the bed when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him over him.

Without saying anything he started to trace his body with the tip of his fingers, from his cheeks, his hips, his ass, his thighs.

Then he kissed him.

He could feel him, through his pants.

“ Baekhyun.”

“ Chanyeol, you better stop, because if you keep touching me like that, I don’t think I will be able to stop this time” he whispered in his ear, gently biting his neck.

“ Then don’t stop.”

Baekhyun looked at him, in the eyes.

“ Chanyeol, if you say it just because you think I want it…”

“ No, I really want it Baekhyun, I want you so badly, I’ve always wanted you.”

“ Then what stopped you?”

“ I have zero experience, I’m afraid not to be good, I don’t want to disappoint you, what if I’m so bad that things between us will get too awkward? I don’t want to lose my boyfriend, my best friend.”

He loved him so much that it almost hurt. He felt so in love, so lucky to have him.

“ You could never disappoint me, never!”

“ Then, can we have sex?”

Baekhyun sweetly laughed.

“ Of course, of course, we can, whenever you want.”

Between a kiss and another Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s shirt off.

He loved his body, he loved the contrast between his muscled big body, with those arms that he always loved to feel around his waist, and his face. Chanyeol’s face was a masterpiece, with those two big curious eyes, always wandering around, his fairy ears and those soft lips that he loved to kiss so much. No one could look at him without falling in love.

Baekhyu knew every sensitive spot of his body and he didn’t lose time, as soon as Chanyeol was shirtless he kissed his chest, gently biting his nipples.

Chanyeol immediately moaned.

“ God, I love when you do it.”

He really loved hearing him moan because it meant that he was making feel him good.

“ B-Baekhyun?”

“ Yes?”

“ There’s a thing that I’ve always wanted to do.”

“ Whatever you want, just I don’t like ropes.”

“ W-what? No, can i….”

God, seeing him so shy made him so weak. Chanyeol was like a social butterfly, he talked to everyone, he always met new people and everyone loved him, he didn’t seem like a shy person, so seeing him so vulnerable with him, made him feel special because he had the chance to see that side of him.

“ Don’t be shy with me, Chanyeol, tell me what you want” he said, kissing him.

Without saying anything, he gently pushed him away, then he left the bed, kneeling right in front of it.

“ Oh” he exclaimed, surprised.

They tried oral sex, few times, it was always Baekhyun giving it and he loved it. He loved Chanyeol’s taste, the way his body moved while he was about to cum, just thanks to his mouth.

“ If you want it.”

Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed, Chanyeol was staring at his hard cock.

“ I guess you want it” exclaimed Chanyeol, making them both laugh.

“ I just hope I’ll be good enough” he added.

He put a hand under his chin.

“ Chanyeol, it’s ok, this is not a competition, you’ve already won me, you’ve nothing to lose” he said kissing his forehead.

Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s thighs, spreading his legs.

Just that, just seeing him between his legs, biting his lips while staring at his cock, got him even harder than he already was.

“ Took your t- “

Chanyeol was licking it, starting from the tip, taking it between his lips, and then going up.

“ You’re good, Chanyeol.”

In that moment, seeing Chanyeol smiling with his eyes after his compliment, which also gave him the encouragement to take it whole in his mouth, he understood that his boyfriend liked to be praised and he deserved it, he deserved to be praised.

“ You’re very good, it feels wonderful” he moaned, while Chanyeol kept sucking, his hands caressing his thighs in the meantime.

Even if the pleasure was so intense that he wanted to close his eyes and cum, he tried to resist and to look at Chanyeol. To look at the wonderful view of his boyfriend, between his legs, his mouth full, red cheeks, messy hair.

“ You’re so beautiful, so beautiful” he exclaimed, and he really meant it.

He wanted to make it last, but he was so close to cum and Chanyeol was better than he thought.

“ You were so worried Chanyeol but look at you, you’re so good with your mouth.”

He wanted to cum, should he had to tell it to Chanyeol? Was maybe cumming while he was still there with his mouth too much for him?

“ Chanyeol, I can’t hold it anymore.”

Chanyeol lifted his gaze to stare at him, without interrupting the eye contact, he kept sucking, till Baekhyun cum.

“ Was I good?” asked Chanyeol, his lips shining for the cum.

Baekhyun pulled him over him, on the bed, and kissed him.

“ Is there something that you can’t do?”

“ Mmm cooking rice, I guess.”

He laughed.

“ It was amazing, amazing! Now let me take care of you, ok?”

He left the bed, he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him, while he was taking the lube and a condom and he smiled. He couldn’t lie, he loved when Chanyeol looked at him.

“ Do I have to…” Chanyeol was turning around, on his belly, but Baekhyun stopped him.

“ No no, stay like this, Chanyeol, I want to look at your face while we do it, you’re so beautiful when you cum and I want to see if i hurt you.”

“ Will it?”

“ A little bit, yes, at first, but if it’s too much you have to stop me, ok?”

He nodded.

He had always respected Chanyeol’s will, he had never pressured him and his boyfriend gave him everything he needed, so he never saw the lack of sex with him as a problem, but he had to admit that he had also always anticipated that moment. He had never stopped thinking about how it would have felt to do it with the person he loved, to feel Chanyeol around him.

He had imagined that moment so many times that when he spread some lube on his fingers and started to prepare him, he couldn’t believe it was happening.

“ Does it hurt?” he asked, while kissing him, a finger was slowly going inside him.

He was too tight.

“ A little.”

“ It’s ok, it’s normal, just tell me if I can go on.”

“ Y-yes, I’m getting used to it, it’s just a strange feeling.”

“ I promise It will feel good soon!”

If he thought that seeing Chanyeol between his legs was the most beautiful view he had ever seen, he was totally wrong because seeing him moaning and moving his hips to have more, to feel his fingers deeper in him, that was even better.

“ Is it supposed to feel this good? Just with your fingers?”

“ My fingers are long and thin…”

He went even deeper, Chanyeol let out a loud moan.

“ And I know where I put them.”

Chanyeol’s cock was already leaking with pre-cum, he knew that if he kept using his fingers he would have cum, he was so sensitive.

“ I think you’re stretched enough” he exclaimed, leaning to kiss his thigh.

He had just opened the condom when Chanyeol put his hand over his.

“ Can i?” he asked, taking the condom from his hand.

Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol kissed him, and without interrupting the kiss, he stroked his dick, teasing him, just when Baekhyun put his hands on his shoulder, not to lose the balance, he put the condom on him.

“ Thank you, so if it hurts..”

“ Baekhyun, it’s ok, stop worrying, really” he said smiling while laying back again.

“ I just want you to have a good memory of this.”

“ I will, I’m so happy, you’re making me so happy.”

“ Than I’m happy too, spread your legs for me.”

He put himself between his legs, showering him with sweet kisses that would have left marks all over his body the following day, with a hand he caressed his muscled chest, with the other he lead his cock to his entrance.

As soon as he felt Chanyeol stretching around his tip, his boyfriend held on to him.

“ Does it hurt?”

“ A little, but go on, please.”

He pushed himself slowly inside him, without stop looking at Chanyeol, trying to understand from his face if he had to stop or not, but the little pain he had felt at the beginning must have gone away because Chanyeol was moving his hips, he wanted it, he wanted more.

“ Are you ok?”

“ Yes, it’s so…good, I can feel you inside me.”

“ You like it?”

“ A lot, yes.”

“ Then I start moving, ok?”

Chanyeol’s arms around him, his legs around his waist, the feeling of him being tight around him.

That was the second best day of his life, the first was when he met Chanyeol.

He had had to wait for sharing that moment with his boyfriend but the pleasure he was feeling worthed the waiting.

“ Stop staring at me like that” shyly moaned Chanyeol.

“ Sorry i can’t stop looking at you.”

“ Do i look awkward?”

Baekhyun thrusted harder in him, making him moan louder.

“ This was for saying such a thing, you’re beautiful Park Chanyeol like this, under me, with my cock inside, you’re a work of art and i love you.”

They both didn’t last a lot, Chanyeol was too sensitive and he hadn’t had sex for a while, so he cum soon, Chanyeol right after him.

“ Thank you Chanyeol” he said, hugging him.

“ Baekhyun, you’re sticky!” he said, trying to push him away.

“ Hey, it’s all yours, and I’m too exhausted to move.”

Chanyeol laughed, Baekhyun closed his eyes, laying his head on the other’s chest.

“ How do you feel?”

“ Good, I mean, I feel strange down there but it was beautiful.”

“ Yes, beautiful” he said yawning.

“ Baekhyun?”

“ Mmm?”

“Thank you, it was the perfect first time, I love you.”

“ I love you too, a lot.”

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
